The present invention relates to an improved counter device and more particularly to a counter device that may be preset for a fixed number of counter operations. Also included is a mechanism to bypass the counting mechanism of the counter device.
Counter devices are utilized to control the operation of many types of machines. For example, counters are used on copying machines. A typical prior art counter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,079 issued Jan. 9, 1973 to W. O. Cralle, Jr., et al.
A desirable feature of such counter devices is the capability of setting the counter at a desired number and then providing a display which continuously shows the number of copies made or to be made. Another feature desired in a counter is a capability of automatic reset of the counter device. A further feature which is desired in a counter device is an override control for initiating or permitting operation of the device without a counting function. Of course, simplicity and reliability are also features desired in mechanical counters.